Lego House
by UneAline
Summary: Une soirée froide de décembre, une cheminée, et des Légos.
1. Un après midi comme les autres

On toqua à la porte, trois coups d'abord. Puis, comme la réponse se faisait attendre, on toqua encore, encore, de façon de plus en plus bruyante. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, dévoilant un homme blond, de taille moyenne, tout habillé de bleu. "Lukas ! Tu en as mis du temps pour venir m'ouvrir, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir défoncer la porte !" Le dénommé Lukas leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules. "Ma maison est grande tu sais, je ne peux pas être plus rapide que la lumière… Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici Matthias ?" Matthias lui offrit alors son plus beau sourire, et lui tendit fièrement une grande boite en carton. "J'ai reçu de nouveaux legos ! Je voulais les essayer avec toi ! Tu veux bien jouer avec moi dis ?" Encore une fois, Lukas leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. "Je suis un peu occupé Matthias, tu ne veux pas revenir demain ? J'ai des choses à faire …" "S'il te plaît Lukaaaaas ?"

Matthias avait l'air d'un enfant, avec son grand sourire, et son air profondément heureux. Il n'eut pas vraiment le coeur à l'envoyer balader. Alors il hocha la tête, en soupirant. Si cela continuait comme cela, il ne pourrait bientôt plus rien lui refuser. Et puis quoi encore ?

Le danois entra joyeusement, et se dirigea directement dans le salon. Il connaissait le chemin de toute manière, pour tout le temps qu'il passait ici. Les deux nations s'assirent alors sur le sol de bois, et déballèrent les pièce colorées. La cheminée était allumée, car le temps était froid. C'était le mois de décembre, et de fins flocons tombaient devant la fenêtre. Chacun de leur coté, ils commencèrent donc à bâtir des monuments. Matthias était vraiment très doué, contrairement à Lukas. Il parvenait à construire des choses merveilleuses, de grandes tours, des petites villes, toutes en couleurs, tandis que Lukas se contentait de faire de petites maisons, avec uniquement des pièces bleues et rouges. Mais Lukas n'était pas vraiment concentré sur les legos. En réalité, il passait bien plus de temps à observer Matthias, du coin de l'oeil. Il aimait énormément, lorsqu'il était ainsi, calme et concentré. Il avait l'air d'un enfant, émerveillé par son nouveau jouet, le jour de Noël. Un enfant sage, et qui ne faisait pas de bruit. Chose qui était vraiment habituelle, étant donné que Matthias était toujours une pile électrique, toujours à sauter partout, et à parler fort, exprimant sa joie en tout temps. Lukas souriait presque en y pensant. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il s'était arrêté de construire, et avait totalement figé son regard sur le grand blond, qui était à présent debout, devant une tour qui était presque aussi grande que lui. Matthias tourna alors la tête vers lui, et lui sourit doucement. "Tu ne joues plus ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?" Lukas haussa les épaules et détourna la tête, marmonnant qu'il s'en fichait. Matthias haussa les épaules et sourit, en venant s'asseoir face à lui. "Dis, j'ai très envie de faire un château, un peu comme celui dans lequel on vivait, tu veux bien m'aider ? S'il te plaît mon Lulu !" Lukas le regarda, et haussa les épaules. "Je m'appelle Lukas." Puis, il tendit une pièce rouge à Matthias. "On commence par ou ?" Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents, et se mit à lui expliquer comment faire les fondations du château, et que c'était par ici qu'il fallait commencer. Ils se mirent donc à construire une reproduction miniature de leur château d'antan. Lukas s'occupait de trier les pièces, et de les tendre à Matthias, qui les plaçait aux bons endroits. C'était un bon moment, qu'ils passaient tous les deux, Lukas souriait presque, et Matthias chantonnait joyeusement des airs multiples. Le soir tomba, et Lukas dut se lever, pour allumer les lumières, car malgré la cheminée, la pénombre envahissait peu à peu l'espace. Le norvégien eut un frisson en regardant le paysage, a présent noir, par la fenêtre. Il décida ensuite d'aller préparer de quoi manger, car Matthias avait émit l'idée qu'il avait un peu faim. Le laissant commencer la toiture de leur château. Lorsqu'il revint, muni d'un immense plateau sandwiches, Matthias avait presque terminé la toiture du chateau. Il l'accueillit avec l'un de ses habituels sourires étincelants. Il avait préparé des Smørrebrød, spécialités danoises, et des sandwichs au saumon, pour faire plaisir au danois, parce qu'il savait qu'il aimait bien quand Lukas préparait des spécialités de leurs deux pays. Il se rassit sur le sol, et ils mangèrent les sandwiches, en continuant leur oeuvre. Mais il ne restait plus de pièces, alors Matthias dut se résoudre à détruire l'un des beaux bâtiments qu'il avait constuit. Mais il s'en fichait, après tout, il voyait bien que Lukas s'amusait, sous ses airs froids. Au fond de ses yeux, il avait distingué une lueur pétillante, qui lui prouvait que le norvégien s'amusait bien plus que ce qu'il ne voulait bien laisser croire. C'était tout ce qui importait au fond. Heureux d'avoir réussi à éclairer le visage de Lukas, il se mit à chantonner, une chanson que tous les deux connaissaient.


	2. Le rêve d'une danse

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_

 _And build a Lego house_

 _If things go wrong we can knock it down_

 _My three words have two meanings,_

 _There's one thing on my mind_

 _It's all for you._

Dehors, on pouvait entendre le vent, souffler fort dans les arbres, et la neige tombait, coupant la maison de Lukas du reste du monde. Ils étaient seuls, au monde, perdus au milieu de l'hiver.

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm

If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

Lukas était debout, à présent, il ajoutait les dernières pièces manquantes à la toiture, en regardant par la fenêtre l'air inquiet. En chantonnant tout bas le refrain, Matthias se leva, et se rapprocha à pas lents, sans faire de mouvements brusques, comme si un seul geste pouvait briser la quiétude qui régnait à présent dans la pièce.

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of luck_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

 _And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

 _I'll do it all for you in time_

 _And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

En terminant la dernière phrase du refrain, il était arrivé à la hauteur du norvégien, et tandis qu'il entamait le deuxième couplet, il l'entoura de ses bras, lentement. Il avait simplement besoin de le sentir tout contre lui, de le serrer dans ses bras, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, avec lui. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que de le garder contre lui, à jamais.

 _I'm gonna paint you by numbers_

 _And color you in_

 _If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

 _And it's so hard to say it but I've been there before_

 _Now I'll surrender up my heart_

 _And swap it for yours_

Tout en chantant, il le prit contre lui, et a sa grande surprise, Lukas se laissa faire, enroulant lui aussi ses bras autour de lui. D'ordinaire, Matthias était toujours très tactile avec Lukas, mais celui-ci se laissait rarement faire, et il repoussait fréquemment ses câlins. Chose qui ne le décourageait pas pour autant.

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

 _And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

 _I'll do it all for you in time_

 _And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better_

Lentement, ils se mirent à tourner sur eux mêmes, comme s'ils dansaient un slow, lors d'une boum, ou d'un bal. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre, juste eux. Pas de réelle musique, juste la voix, un peu brisée de Matthias, qui chante, lentement, pour que la chanson dure le plus te temps possible. Il se sentait tellement bien, juste là, le nez dans les cheveux de Lukas, qu'il aurait pu y rester des heures, et il ne voulait pas que cet instant ne s'arrête. Jamais. Alors il chantait, doucement, lentement.

 _Don't hold me down_

I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take

Lukas avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Matthias, et il avait fermé les yeux. Lui aussi se sentait bien, rassuré. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était heureux que Matthias soit venu, parce qu'a cette période de l'année, Lukas avait peur tous les soir, dès que les ténèbres envahissaient sa maison, si bien qu'il passait souvent ses nuits dans sa chambre, tapi au fond de son lit, roulé en boule sous sa couverture, serrant son lapin rose contre lui, gardant son immense lustre allumé. Lukas avait peur du noir, et encore plus du noir des nuits hivernales, qui semblaient sans fin.

 _And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

 _If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

Matthias savait, que Lukas avait peur de la nuit, et c'était aussi un peu pour cela qu'il était venu. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Lukas tout seul avec ses démons. Mais à présent, plus rien n'avait d'importance, toutes les peurs, toutes les appréhensions, tout ce qui existiat autour avait ) présent disparu. Il ne restait qu'eux. Lukas écoutait le coeur de Matthias battre dans sa poitrine, et Matthias respirait l'odeur des cheveux de Lukas, et les deux tournaient, sans cesse, sans se demander ce qui se passerait lorsque la chanson serait à court de paroles pour continuer. C'était le dernier refrain, et la chanson allait rapidement se terminer. Si bien que Matthias faisait de longues pauses, entre chaque phrase, pour tenter d'allonger le temps, pour tenter, tant bien que mal, de grappiller encore quelques secondes, où rien ne pouvait les séparer. Il en avait besoin.

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

 _And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

 _I'll do it all for you in time_

A l'avant dernière phrase, il s'arrêta, encore plus longuement que les fois précédentes, sans cependant cesser de tourner sur lui même. Il fallait se résoudre, chaque chose avait une fin, même si celle-ci arrivait trop tôt à son goût. Alors, il remplit ses poumons d'air, se préparant à chanter cette dernière phrase, lorsque Lukas releva la tête vers lui, et ancra son regard dans ses yeux. Ce regard sembla durer aussi bien une éternité, qu'une fraction de seconde. Si profond, et si court. Et au moment où Matthias allait ouvrir la bouche, Lukas le coupa, et chuchota la dernière phrase de la chanson à sa place.

 _And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now._

Matthias ne put cacher sa surprise, et il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Il ne savait pas si il devait prendre cette phrase dans le sens des paroles, ou juste comme si Lukas avait simplement eu envie de terminer la chanson, parce qu'il en avait assez. Mais ce n'était pas ce que son comportement laissait entendre. En effet, Matthias avait arrêté de tourner, et il avait commencé un geste, pour lâcher le norvégien. Mais celui-ci n'en avait pas fait autant, il avait gardé ses bras autour de lui. Était-ce un signal ? Lentement, alors, il approcha son visage de celui de Lukas. Il avançait lentement, pour laisser le temps à Lukas de se reculer, s'il en avait envie. Mais il n'en fit rien. Le norvégien avança également son visage vers lu, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. C'est à ce moment précis, qu'il comprit qu'il rêvait.


	3. Panne d'étoiles

"Matthias ? Matthias ?" Le danois s'était levé, et il avait semblé perdre son esprit un moment, ce qui avait quelque peu inquiété Lukas. Il avait semblé partir si loin, dans les tréfonds de son esprit, qu'on aurait pu avoir peur qu'il ne sache jamais comment revenir. Mais après qu'il l'eut appelé, il était revenu, en lâchant un vague "Hum ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Il avait presque eut l'air déçu, de revenir dans le monde réel, comme ce qu'il avait vu une seconde auparavant, était bien plus merveilleux que la réalité. Mais Lukas s'en fichait, il voulait simplement le prévenir. "Je suis fatigué, je monte me coucher. Je pense que tu sais où est ta chambre. Je compte seulement sur toi pour ne pas trop mettre le bazar, d'accord ? Parfait, bonne nuit Matthias. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose.. Bah, tu sais où me trouver hein ?" Il était beaucoup trop tard pour demander à Matthias de rentrer chez lui, surtout par ce temps. Lukas monta alors dans sa chambre, et n'entendit pas le triste "Bonne nuit, mon Lulu", que Matthias murmura.

Il se mit alors en pyjama, et s'installa confortablement au fond de son lit. Il avait trouvé un moyen fabuleux de ne plus avoir peur, la nuit, dans le noir. Il s'était acheté un projecteur à étoiles, qu'il branchait tous les soirs avant de se coucher. C'était une grosse boule, qu'il plaçait sur un tabouret, au centre de la pièce, et qui, une fois allumé, projetait ces milliers de points lumineux partout, sur les murs, au plafond, et même sur le sol. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Lukas avait l'impression de nager, en plein milieu d'une galaxie, et il n'avait plus peur. C'était comme si les étoiles dansaient tout autour de lui, et qu'elles chassaient les ténèbres. Il passait, chaque soir, de longs moments à simplement observer sa chambre, pleine d'étoiles qui veillaient sur lui, et qui lui rappelaient ses fées, restées dans la foret, hibernant pour l'hiver.

Mais la neige avait du s'accumuler sur les poteaux électriques, et son poids avait dû rompre un des câbles qui reliait la maison au circuit électrique, puisqu'à peine il eut allumé son projecteur, que toute la maison se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Lukas se mit à trembler. Il faisait noir, si noir… Par réflexe, il enfouit son visage sous sa couette, et plongea sa main sous son oreiller, pour y trouver sa lampe de poche, à présent devenue sa meilleure amie. Si il avait une lampe, alors il était sauvé. Tremblant de tout son être, il peina à l'allumer, et il fut déçu, par le maigre filet de lumière qui s'en échappa. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite, parce que les piles ne dureraient pas longtemps. Son faible éclairage vacillait déjà. Il aurait du penser à changer les piles, il aurait du y penser. Lukas tremblait toujours. Il attrapa en vitesse son lapin en peluche rose, et sa couette, en se forçant à respirer calmement. Il ne devait pas paniquer maintenant, il n'était plus un enfant que le noir effraie… En tout cas il ne devait plus l'être. Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Alors tant pis, il ne vaincrait pas ses démons aujourd'hui. Il se glissa alors sous son grand lit, se roula en boule dans sa couette, et serra sa peluche dans ses bras, tandis que sa lampe de poche rendait l'âme. Il fermait les yeux, et se bouchait les oreilles. Il avait peur, il était terrorisé. Il avait l'impression que des centaines d'ombres l'agrippaient, et le forçaient à sombrer, sombrer, toujours plus profond, alors qu'il étouffait. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en dégager, et il coulait, toujours et encore. Frénétiquement, il appuyait sur le bouton de sa lampe, pour tenter de l'allumer, mais en vain. Il était désespérément coincé dans les ténèbres, incapable de plus bouger, incapable de crier.

Matthias lui, était resté en bas, pour tristement terminer leur château. Il lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs, du bon temps, ou les nordiques vivaient tous ensemble, heureux. Du temps où il pouvait toujours veiller sur eux, les protéger. Du temps où il n'était plus seul. Il s'était laissé emporter par le flot de ses pensées, et cette valse avait eu l'air si réelle, qu'il avait été déçu, et triste, de comprendre qu'elle n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Puis tout devint noir, les lampes s'étaient éteintes, a cause d'une coupure de courant. Seule les dernières braises de la cheminée, qu'on avait pas eu le courage de ré-alimenter, diffusaient une lumière rougeâtre. Matthias fronça les sourcils. Il savait très bien que Lukas était terrorisé par le noir, et encore plus en hiver. C'était d'ailleurs un peu pour ça qu'il était venu. Les légos n'étaient en fait qu'une excuse, même si ils leur avaient permis de passer un superbe après midi. Il se leva alors, en appelant Lukas, sans obtenir de réponse. Cherchant son chemin à tâtons, il tenta de monter les escaliers tant bien que mal. Mais plus mal que bien, étant donné qu'il s'étala de tout son long sur la première marche, poussant un grognement digne d'un monstre. Le bruit fit sursauter Lukas, qui en trembla davantage, lui qui était resté prostré sous son lit. Finalement, Matthias parvint tout de même à monter les escaliers, en se cognant un bon nombre de fois un peu partout. Il lâchait fréquemment des petits jurons, sous le coup de la douleur. Quelle idée, d'avoir des escaliers tordus aussi ? Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, il se cogna également de nombreuses fois contre les meubles qui ornaient le couloir, avant de finalement parvenir à trouver la porte de la chambre de Lukas, et de toquer à la porte. "Lulu, c'est moi, je crois que les plombs ont sauté, tu vas bien ?" Ce dernier ne voulait surtout pas que le danois ne le voie dans cet état, alors il lui répondit sans pourtant parvenir à dissimuler la panique dans sa voix. "O-oui, ça va.. ça-ça va revenir. Vas t'en." Mais Matthias était loin d'être dupe. Il connaissait son Lukas, mieux que quiconque. Alors il entra. Lukas l'entendit rentrer, et continua a tenter de l'éloigner. "Vas t'en je t'ai dis" Mais Matthias ne l'écoutait pas. Il cherchait à savoir d'où le son de sa voix provenait, pour se repérer dans la pièce. Une fois encore, il se cogna l'orteil contre le pied du lit, et il poussa un nouveau juron. Il chercha alors à tâtons Lukas sur le lit, mais ne le trouva pas. Il fronça les sourcils en l'appelant une nouvelle fois. "Lukas, ou tu es ?" Il était sur de ce qu'il allait lui répondre, mais il avait juste besoin de l'entendre, pour pouvoir le retrouver. "Vas t'en, je t'en prie Matthias" Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Matthias le voie dans cet état, en pleine panique, comme un enfant terrorisé par les monstres cachés dans sa chambre. Oh, ça non. Il était sur qu'il se moquerait de lui ensuite, ou qu'il penserait qu'il était faible. Or il n'était pas faible. Matthias, lui, avait réussi à déduire que son Lukas se trouvait sous le lit, il se pencha alors, et glissa sous le lit. Il était un peu trop grand, pour pouvoir rester entièrement dessous, alors, comme il put, il tenta de ramper, en tendant les bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les plis du pyjama de Lukas, qui sursauta à se contact. Mais lorsque Matthias l'attrapa, et le tira vers lui, il ne chercha pas à se défendre, parce qu'il savait que c'était lui. Matthias réussit à les sortir de sous le lit, et il porta doucement Lukas pour le remettre sur ses draps, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Aussitôt, Lukas s'éloigna le plus possible, se mit dos à lui, et se roula en boule dans sa couette, ce qui fit soupirer Matthias. Le danois vint alors se coller à lui, et enroula ses bras autour de son bassin. Lukas tenta de se débattre mais tremblait trop, pour se défaire de son emprise, et Matthias refusait de le laisser partir. Il se mit également à chanter Autumn Leaves, de Ed Sheeran, dans le creux de l'oreille de Lukas, parce qu'il l'avait en tête, et qu'il trouvait qu'elle correspondait bien à la situation.

Tout doucement, il chantait, lentement, pas trop fort, pour calmer Lukas, pour tenter du mieux qu'il pouvait de le rassurer. C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer Lukas dans ces cas là, alors il préférait écouter ce que son instinct lui disait. Lukas avait cessé de se débattre.

 _Another day another life  
Passes by just like mine  
It's not complicated_

 _Another mind  
Another soul  
Another body to grow old  
It's not complicated_

 _Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?  
Float down  
Like autumn leaves  
Hush now  
Close your eyes before the sleep  
And you're miles away  
And yesterday you were here with me_

 _Another tear  
Another cry  
Another place for us to die  
Its not complicated_

 _Another life that's gone to waste  
Another light lost from your face  
It's complicated_

 _Is it that it's over or do birds still sing for you?  
Float down  
Like autumn leaves  
Hush now  
Close your eyes before the sleep  
And you're miles away  
And yesterday you were here with me_

 _Ooh how I miss you  
My symphony, play the song that carried you out  
Ooh how I miss you  
I miss you and I wish you'd stay_

Peu à peu, Lukas réussit à se calmer. Il cessa d'abord de trembler. Le contact chaud de Matthias contre lui l'enveloppait dans une sorte d'aura protectrice et rassurante. Derrière ses paupières clauses, il avait l'impression de distinguer une lumière, émaner de lui. Parce que Matthias avait toujours été un soleil à lui tout seul, il avait toujours su éclairer n'importe quoi, même Lukas. Matthias répétait inlassablement le dernier couplet, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, deux petites larmes s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. Parce que ce couplet représentait toute une partie de sa vie, toute une part de ses frayeurs. Tandis qu'il répétait ces paroles, il avait l'impression d'avouer à Lukas, a quel point il lui avait manqué, lorsqu'il s'en était allé, des siècles auparavant, avec Berwald et Tino, le laissant désespérément seul, et il le serrait un peu plus contre lui. Lorsqu'il sentit que le norvégien s'était laissé aller dans les bras de Morphée, Matthias enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux pâles, et, dans la pénombre de la pièce, il finit la chanson, dans un murmure.

 _  
Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?  
Float down  
Like autumn leaves  
Hush now  
Close your eyes before the sleep  
And you're miles away  
And yesterday you were here with me_


End file.
